


(making the) Baby Carriage

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony is very pregnant, but he realizes maybe the baby gear needs to be INFANT super-soldier ready.Bucky and Steve just want him to take a nap.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	(making the) Baby Carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatigermice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Aquatigermice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the Stuckony Stocking for Aquatigermice! I did it based on two of their prompts:
> 
> 2\. Steve and Bucky trying to get Tony to sleep more  
> 3\. Tony making reinforced everyday items for his super soldiers boyfriend.

Tony was absolutely not ready to go to sleep. He was over eight months pregnant and there was still so much to do to prepare for their son or daughter. He had snuck out of bed (with extreme difficulty, the only reason he had managed was because he had been getting up five or six times a night to use the bathroom so Steve and Bucky were used to it) and came down to his workshop. He needed to make sure the monitoring system was perfect. Sure, he had created one as soon as he had known he was pregnant, but he realized he had created the portable for himself. But what about super soldier strength? While his boys were pretty good about controlling their strength, he didn’t want the portable units to get crushed if something was wrong and adrenaline got the better of their control. And then he realized he might as well strength proof _everything_ baby related just in case the baby had super-strength, too.

He quickly lost himself into his creations, only coming out of his thoughts when his body insisted it needed the bathroom. So it was that a few hours later, he didn’t realize that Bucky and Steve had walked into the room. “Hey, doll, how long have you been up?” Bucky’s voice was gentle, but Tony was still startled.

“Uh, what time is it now?” Tony’s question came out without him even thinking about it. He had no idea how long he’d been up, because he had no idea what time it was.

Steve’s laugh was soft and warm. “It’s 5 AM, sweetheart.”

“Then, about four hours. I just wanted to make sure these were done before the baby gets here.” With that, Tony turned back to the adamantium cases for the baby monitors. Before he could really get going, though, Bucky turned him to claim a kiss.

“Don’t worry, doll. Everything will be fine. Let’s come and cuddle in bed for a bit? I missed you when I woke up.” Tony had to hold back his laughter as Bucky’s smile was somewhere between leering and sweet, a combination that only he could manage without it looking completely ridiculous.

Steve, of course, then had to go and ruin Bucky’s efforts. “You need more sleep, sweetheart, let’s go back to bed.”

Tony saw Bucky glare at Steve out of the corner of his eye as he went back to work. “Steven, I’m fine. I can take care of myself and determine how much sleep I need all by myself.”

“Damnit, Stevie, I nearly had him and you had to go and ruin it.” Bucky was honest to god pouting at Steve, and Tony laughed. Then he winced. It almost felt like a contraction, but he wasn’t sure. Still, better to be safe than sorry. He wanted all the sleep he could get before labor really started, if it was starting. He sure wasn’t going to tell Steve and Bucky before he was sure.

“And, I have decided that I have gotten far enough on this project, and it is naptime. By myself. You two can go on a nice sweaty run, so I can see your sweaty bodies when you get back.” Tony made his declaration, then started to make his way back towards bed.

As he passed Steve, Steve frowned a bit. “You sure, sweetheart? We can stay with you for a bit.” Tony was good at reading him and realized his quick capituatulation was causing worry.

“I’m sure. The little one wants a nap, and I want my eye candy. So go, make yourself eye candy.” Tony made a little shooing gesture that had Bucky and Steve laughing.

Soon enough, Tony was ensconced on the bed all by himself. Surprising himself, he quickly dropped off to sleep, though not before another cramp ran across his middle. About an hour later he woke up to the sounds of his two boys coming into the room. And they were definitely sweaty and delicious looking, and he was very happy his past self had decided to plan for the eye candy.

He was extra grateful when what he couldn’t deny was a contraction ran through his body not too long after waking. Who knows when he’d convince them to give him this kind of eye candy again since the baby may be coming soon. He still wasn’t sure if it was Braxton-Hicks or not, so it still wasn’t time to tell the boys, but it was definitely time to make sure the crib was super strength proof.

He managed to duck down to the shop to finish the crib without the boys following at first. The solitary work didn’t last very long this time at all. It turned out Steve and Bucky just wanted to get him breakfast before following.

Tony was glad they were there when the contractions became stronger and it became clear that today was the day they would have their baby. Fortunately, Steve and Bucky (okay, moreso Bucky) were able to help with the crib and get it finished before his water broke.

It turned out to be a good thing because yes, the baby had the super strength.


End file.
